Using an electronic device, such a smart phone or tablet computing device, while shopping can be advantageous. For example, grocery lists, promotions and electronic coupons may be maintained and displayed on smart phones. Unfortunately, however, adequate means for securing such devices to a shopping cart have not heretofore been developed and commercially deployed. Thus, a shopper using such a device must either hold the device or place it in the cart, from which it can fall or become buried, scratched or seriously damaged.
A wide range of holders have been developed for securing cell phones and personal digital assistants in cars. Typically, each holder is configured to hold a particular size device in a particular orientation. Conventional holders do not adjust to securely receive a wide range of devices in landscape and portrait orientations. Additionally, such conventional holders are not configured for mounting to the handle of a shopping cart.
As smart phone usage proliferates and sophisticated users leverage their devices to facilitate shopping, a suitable holder for a shopping cart is needed. Retailers, unwilling to invest in a non-essential accessory for a shopping cart may be inclined to equip their carts with such holders only if the cost is borne by another party.
Concomitantly, manufacturers seek new media for advertising. Manufacturers would like to display their advertisement to a consumer at the time of a purchasing decision. While a shopping cart would provide a suitable medium for such advertising, shopping cart advertising conducted in the past has not effectively captured the consumer's attention. Such advertising had been limited to a store name imprinted on a handle, which is a permanent fixture of the cart, and cardboard panels displayed on the side of the cart. The cardboard side panels are unnoticeable to consumers pushing a shopping cart. What is needed is a device that will position one or more advertisements in the field of view of the consumer while he or she is shopping, wherein the advertisement can be readily replaced.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.